At present, except high-cost human-simulated manipulators provided with a plurality of sensors, common mechanical grippers either can only grasp round or spherical objects with different diameters by controlling center distances of fingers or can only grasp rectangular objects by controlling the fingers to rotate. Mechanical grippers with variable-position and rotatable fingers are not available yet.